Many types of plant life will thrive indoors without access to direct sunlight. Indoor plants are frequently used to beautify the interior of homes and office buildings and are popular with many gardeners and other individuals who may want to cultivate plants without having to go outdoors. Indoor plants typically grow in a pot or other suitable container filled with the proper soil to encourage plant growth. Many such plants are hung from walls and ceilings by cords or the like and are usually referred to as "hanging plants." Of course, hanging plants are found outdoors as well as indoors.
One problem associated with most hanging plants is the difficulty in watering the plants without removing them from their hanging positions. Optimum plant health is achieved by thorough watering at regular intervals, rather than more frequent, but spotty watering. If the hanging plant is not removed from its hanging position, thorough watering of the plant may result in dirty water overflow from the plant container onto objects below the plant, including a decorative tassel suspended below the plant container. Overflow often occurs because it is difficult to estimate the amount of water that the plant is receiving, especially when one must reach up to apply water to the plant. The alternative is to remove the plant from its hanging position to water it, but this is inconvenient.